Liese's Story
by TwiliteEmo
Summary: Just something I thought up. Takes place before the events of my other story, American Prankster. It's told by Analiese. I may or may not continue this.


**Well, this is my attempt to tell Analiese's side of "American Prankster". I hope that it doesn't end up a total dud. Well, here goes. I already know that this story isn't going to be as long as Leah's though, because Leah's is the main story and eventually they'll match up, so once that happens everything will just be in my other story. If I even decide to continue this. I might just leave this as a one-shot, set up before the events of American Prankster. I'm not sure yet.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

"Leeeeesssssi!" I called skipping through the hallway. "Mom said we're leaving soon, you need to hurry!" I reached her door and knocked. The door opened slightly and I heard music playing. That explains why she didn't answer. I opened the door slowly and saw my sister dancing around her room. I recognized the song as Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove. I couldn't believe that she actually still remembered every dance move from the song. It was hilarious. She'd taught me that dance two years ago during cheer clinic because all of the older students thought it would be neat to teach the younger kids a dance along with a butt load of cheers.

The song faded too another, that in my opinion was way too much noise. "LESLEAH!" I yelled over the song. "WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Huh?" Leah turned the song off and gave me a confused look. "Where are we going?"

I sighed, she was so forgetful. "To get school supplies, school starts next week. Remember?"

"Riiiight." Leah threw herself down on her bed. "Meh, I don't wanna."

"Lazybum." I walked across the room and grabbed her arm. "Get up." I pulled her off of the bed. Leah slid off her bed and laid on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. "Get up Lesi." I giggled.

"Why is Mom even bothering to get my school stuff?" Leah asked. "I'm just going to be suspended, it's inevitable."

"No, you're not allowed to get suspended again this year." I said. "Mom and Dad said they'd ship you off to live with the relatives if it happened again, remember?"

"Which relatives did they decide on, do you remember?" Leah asked, putting on her shoes. "Dad's family is loaded and lives by a beach." Leah grinned. "That would be paradise."

"Why in the world would they send you there?" I asked putting a hand on my hip. "It's supposed to be a punishment."

"That means Mom's family." Leah made a disgusted face.

"At least you'd get to spend time with Harry." I said. "He was always pretty fun to be around."

"Yeaaaaahhhh, I guess." Leah said stretching her arms above her head. "Hey, it's just us and Mom today, right?"

"Yea?"

Leah gave me an evil grin. "Shotgun!" She called running out of the room.

"No fair!" I screamed chasing after her. "You got shotgun last time! It's my turn!"

"Too bad baby sister." Leah called.

When I got to the garage, Leah and Mom were already in the car. Leah was pushing her face against the window, making smudgy faces at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I climbed into the car and kicked the back of Leah's seat.

"Hey!" She turned in her seat and glared at me. I laughed and tried scooting back, it was useless though. She could reach me.

"Girls! That's enough." Mom snapped from the driver's seat. "Can we have one normal shopping trip, please?"

"Momma, we're never normal." Leah and I said together. She smirked at me. "Jinx!" We said together. "Double jinx!" we shouted.

Mom shook her head and put the car in drive.

"Can I drive home?" Leah asked after our jinx war was over. She was staring out the window, not looking at our mom.

"You're not even fifteen yet, Leah. Maybe once you get your permit." Mom said.

"Even then, you can't let her Momma. Lesi would probably just kill us." I laughed.

Leah lifted her left hand and raised her middle finger. I started laughing.

"LESLEAH!" Mom screamed.

"Sorry Ma, won't happen again." Leah said in her sweetest voice.

The rest of the drive to the store was quiet. When we parked the car, Mom turned to the two of us. "Make me a promise you two." Her face was serious.

"Whatever you say Momma." We said together.

"No funny business this year." I noticed that her gaze stayed on Leah longer than it did me. She was talking to Leah, I never did anything bad. But, she wanted to address us both, lecture her, scare me. That's how it always worked.

"Just go to your rooms!" Mom shouted when we walked into the house several hours later.

Leah and I were both laughing as we ran through the house. We charged past our dad, who gave us a confused look.

"Separate rooms!" Mom yelled.

"We're going to be in so much trouble." I said once we got up the stairs.

Leah turned and winked. "It was worth it."

I shrugged and walked into my room. In seconds I heard Leah's stereo. She always blared noisy music. I banged my hand on the wall that separated our rooms. "Turn it down!" I yelled.

The noise only dropped in volume a little bit. I sighed and turned to my desk. There were pictures everywhere. I smiled and started to put them into the scrapbook that I had been keeping.

"Liese. Hey." Someone was shaking my shoulder. "C'mon, dinner is ready. Food, let's go!"

I sat up and saw Leah standing next to me. She was grinning madly. "'S so funny?" I yawned.

"You have a picture stuck to your face." Leah giggled.

There was a loud bang from downstairs. "LESLEAH!" I heard Dad shout. Leah's evil grin only confirmed what I feared.

"What did you do? " I stood up and ripped the picture off of my face.

"I only might have _accidentally _switched some of the ingredients in dinner so that some things would kind of….explode."

"You're horrible." I giggled walking with her down the stairs.

Dinner was uneventful. No one talked. Mom and Dad were way too furious. They glared at Leah the entire time.

"Do not ever do anything to dinner. Ever. Again." I said to her once we were back upstairs. "That was horrible."

Leah just laughed and walked into my room. "You still have my straighten-." She stopped talking. "Hey, what'd you do this for?"

I leaned through my doorframe to see her looking at my scrapbook. At the missing pictures. "They were messed up. Blurry. I think I messed up when I printed them. I'll just have to print them again once school starts."

"Oh." Leah put the book down. "Okay then."

"You better get in your room before Mom and Dad see you and ship you off."

"They wouldn't." Leah winked, but she left my room.

I looked down at the scrapbook. Of course Leah would notice the missing pictures. All of the ones that I'd taken out of the scrapbook had been ones with her in them. I sat down in my chair and pulled my trash can out from under my desk. I grabbed the pictures that were in it and laid them on the desktop. Every picture had Leah's face scratched out.

_She hates you._

I shivered. That voice again.

"I'm going crazy." I whispered. "I'm hearing stuff."

_She thinks you're inferior to her._

I shook my head.

_And why wouldn't she? She's a pureblood and you're just a dirty little half-breed._

"No!" I screamed, jumping up from my chair. Pictures flew across my room and landed on the floor. Shaking I laid down on my bed. I kept an eye on my door. I knew that nobody had heard me scream because Leah's music was too loud.

_Don't you want to prove her wrong?_

"Leave me alone." I put my hands over my ears.

_You can be better than her. Kill her before she kills you._

"Leah wouldn't…"

_You doubt me? Why else would she always get you in trouble? She hates you._

"You're wrong." I sobbed. "You're wrong." I repeated that over and over until I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed that the sun was shining on my face. I sighed and sat up. I looked over at my calendar to double check the day. "Leah's B-Day!" was scribbled on the tiny square. I stood up and grabbed the calendar and tore the page out. I had already stuffed the entire page in the trash when I realized exactly what I had done.

"Get ahold of yourself Analiese!" I snapped. "That was just a weird dream. That's all." I turned to look at my desk. "Okay, maybe not." I sighed. More pictures were destroyed. I shook my head and stuffed them into a drawer. I would deal with this problem later.

I left my room to wake my sister up.

"Lesi." I whispered. "Lesi. Wake up. It's your B-Day! Get up!" I raised my voice and started shaking her shoulder. "Lesi, get your butt up!"

"Go away!" Leah pulled her pillow over her head. "'S too early."

"Lesi...it's after eleven. Get out of bed." I shook her again. She smacked me with her pillow, causing me to nearly fall over. "Okay, have it your way." I said. "I was gonna go easy on you since it's your birthday, but I guess I'll have to do what I do every morning." I climbed onto her bed and started jumping. One of these days, Leah would learn her lesson.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Leah sat up and pushed me into the floor. I laughed and ran out of her room. "Liese, I'ma kill you!" I heard Leah yell. No doubt she'd just noticed her alarm clock. It was only a little after nine in the morning. Leah never woke up early, unless someone made her. And over the years, I'd made it my personal job. I loved it.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was smoke everywhere. I'd forgotten about breakfast.

"Crap." I sighed and attempted to save the burning food. "Some birthday breakfast this turned out to be."

_She doesn't even deserve this. Why would you cook breakfast for someone who doesn't even like you?_

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought. No, I loved Leah. She was my big sister. We disagreed, but she loved me just as much I did her.

And then the fire alarm started going off.

"Liese, are you cooking again?" Leah called.

"Maaaaybe." I laughed.

I heard coughing. I turned and saw Leah standing by the stairs. She had a hand over her mouth and waved her other arm in the air. The windows opened and a lot of the smoke cleared out.

"Why didn't you just make the smoke vanish?" I asked.

"I dunno, this seemed easier." She shrugged.

"Uh huh, now everyone is going to think our house is on fire."

"Oh well," She said. "It might have been in a few minutes anyway." She opened the back door and leaned out to look at the yard. There was smoke pouring out the windows. She laughed. I looked out the window to see Miss Milna looking toward our house.

"Funny." I said. "So this is the thanks I get for making you a birthday breakfast?"

"We both know you can't cook, Liese." She laughed.

"Mom is going to kill you." I said after a few minutes. "You really should have asked before you dyed your hair again."

"I don't care anymore." she said. "She's already gonna kill me when she finds out that I got suspended...again. So what's the point of trying to make her happy? Besides that's your job."

"You didn't get in trouble when you were in cheer and played sports." I said putting plates on the table. I put eggs on the plates. It was the only thing I had managed not to burn. I knew Leah wouldn't want to talk about this subject, but I was worried about her, it needed to be brought up.

"Shut up about cheer!" she said loudly. "I quit, it's done, over. I'm never rejoining that stupid preppy drama infested club!" I felt my face fall. My eyes started stinging. I hated arguing with Leah. "Liese, look, I'm not into cheering anymore. It's not who I am. You're the cheerleader, you're happy all the time, bubbly, and energetic. I don't enjoy being happy all the time, I CAN'T be happy all the time."

"It wasn't like that until you started hanging out with Sam."

"Why does everyone think Sam has changed me?"

"Because Sam is nothing but trouble. He's not a good influence."

"Whatever." she said slamming my fork down. She stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" I asked. "I thought you were staying home today!"

"I changed my mind." I said coldly. She slammed the door behind her.

"But, we always spend our birthdays together." I said softly to the empty kitchen.

**A/N: Of course, everyone knows what happens in only a few short hours. If you ****don't know, then read my other story, that will catch you up **** So, now I ask, should I continue this and write out Analiese's full story? Or just stop here?**


End file.
